


Team Iron Man Infinity War

by AranwynNinaSong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranwynNinaSong/pseuds/AranwynNinaSong
Summary: Avengers Infinity War, edited as much as posible to eliminate the Civil War cop out without loosing the plot. This is for all the hard core Team Iron Man fans who refused to watch Infinity War on principle so please, if you are Team Rogers, just don't watch.This has NO BASHING because there is none in the movie, but it has NO FORGIVENESS from Rhodey and a more neutral Bruce. This is more of a "Well, Thanos is coming and Tony is MIA so I guess I have to work with you." kind of thing, so no "They are only criminals because you've chosen to call them that.", "It's great to see you Cap" or blaming the accords for Roger's actions.I also cut all I could of Vision/Wanda stuff because I hate her and I believe no one should be in a relationship with someone who has physically assaulted them.If someone could work on the closed captions and translations that would be awesome.ENJOY!





	Team Iron Man Infinity War

Fair warning, this has most of Team Rogers scenes because even if there were some I could have cut off without messing with the plot, sound editing is not my thing (and some of it sounded just awful with those cuts). Neither is video editing to be honest, but I HATED Rhodey's scenes with Rogers and his lot (there is a fanfic from his POV that helps a bit, but since this is in 3rd person POV...) Like, really? They are criminals because THEY TRASHED AN AIRPORT and in Roger's case BECAUSE HE FOUGHT AGAINST POLICEMAN AND WAS COMPLICIT IN THE DESTRUCTION OF PART OF BUCHAREST (for which Barnes was not brainwashed, but I get his fight or flight reaction)! I get that Rodhey hates Thaddeus Ross, I do too, but that conversation was just wrong. So I had to edit this movie (and I probably will edit End Game as well).

I hope you all like it and can forgive the sound editing I had to do for the scenes that I just couldn't stand (that I'm sure you couldn't either) plus the video and sound editing of the scene I added (because Happy deserved to be here damm it). I promise the plot is all there and the video quality is 720p (except for the added scene, but that's less than a couple of minutes). I really only cut like 10 minutes, but very pro Team Roger ones.

Enjoy!

https://mega.nz/#!p4Ah1KbC!9kqsJ6aCkYMh28TxQliQXVLhpcfEsUnaJ7UTT5QlD1Q


End file.
